deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atsuko Kagari Vs Shigeo Kageyama
YOU CAN SEND ME THUMBNAILS TOO! ' BelieveInYou.png|Jioto576 V.2 MVSA.jpg|Original Rip Witch Loli (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede (Best File Name) MobVSAkkoSJ.png|Sharaku.Jr Adobe 20190216 192114.jpg|Warped Mask Adobe 20190216 193151.jpg|Warped Mask V.2 Young Dreamers by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero F_for_Akko.jpg|Shiny Optimus AtsukovsShigeo DEATH BATTLE! JustAnimeBoy.png|JustAnimeBoy ' Shigeo Kageyama Vs Atsuko Kagari is a What If? Death Battle made by Jioto576. It features Shigeo Kageyama "Mob" from Mob Psycho 100 and Atsuko Kagari "Akko" from Little Witch Academia 'Description' Episode 2, Season 1. Dreams are very varied in the sense of the word and can bring pain if you regret or do not reach them, which of these two young dreamers will win? The psychic? Or the witch? 'Interlude' Cues:(Wiz & Boomstick ) Naunj: '''Throughout life there are several stages where thought changes and attitudes are not the same. '''CF: Usually the fucking adolescence takes away that magic that inspires you to do your things. Naunj: Sometimes if you do not have them suffer for it, or it can be counterproductive and ruin your life like these two. Atsuko Kagari the little rookie witch of Little Witch Academy. AkkoInterlude.jpg CF: And Shigeo Kageyama the young psychic of Mob Psycho 100. He is Naunj and I CF. MobInterlude.jpg Naunj: 'And it will be our job to analyze your weapons, powers and abilities to determine who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! 'Akko bewitches DEATH BATTLE! Cues:(Shiny Ray ) Naunj: '''The world of Little Witch Academy is quite interesting and wide, look where you look. The strong potential here is magic, it is common to find many people who possess it, because of their lineage or because they learned it. '''CF: But what happens when you are not born with this peculiarity? Well, something happened to our young Atsuko Kagari. She came from a very good magical heritage, as a child she admired everything related to magic, she collected cards and dreamed of reaching her age to go to the Magic Academy known as Luna Nova. Naunj: Her idol Shiny Chariot would be the one that would fill her more than this determination, but when she least expected it, she realized that ... She did not have magic management, she could not even fulfill the simple spells of the academy. CF: But this was not an impediment for our favorite little witch, because when she entered the academy she found a girl named Lotte, who would help her with the difficulties that Atsuko had, like flying to Luna Nova and leaving the insecure area where they walked . Nicking our little friend Akko. Naunj: '''Conveniently our protagonists found a mystic cane, which was said to belong to the missing Shiny Chariot. With this cane Akko would develop amazing abilities and pretty good learnings of magic. '''CF: '''Sadly she had no idea at first how to use it, so she just kept it in her bed, besides, Akko was constantly bothered by the other witches in the academy for not having magic, always had the most boring jobs and was in the shadow of Diana Cavendish. It's familiar to a certain wizard of glasses ... '''Naunj: '''But arguably Akko has a better story. Well, it would be better not to discuss this anymore. At the point, Akko constantly in an effort to do something in the academy to not be just the nuisance, he practiced with his fellow witches who knew different important spells, Akko also participated in various carnivals and races. '''CF: '''Akko had an instructor named Ursula who secretly was Shiny Chariot, is that convenient do not you think? When they happened certain episodes where Akko knew more of the world that surrounded to him, she in certain occasions of trouble could be opening the power of the stick of Chariot to be able to be a witch of class. But everything is ruined by knowing something ..... '''Naunj: Shiny Chariot lost its magic more and more and in a desperate attempt ........ She steal all the magic from its spectators, including Akko ....... CF: Rays! That must be really disruptive! Naunj: But even so, after reaching an agreement upon learning that magic lost potential and that it was replaced with technological magic of an all-strange lady called Cruix, Akko did not give up and managed to discover the powers of his wand to stop a missile that is the opposite of Shiny Chariot's wand, Shiny Noir, since it would destroy magic and potentially the world. CF: '''What a crazy thing, wands with so much power. Anyway, after analyzing a little the story of our young Akko, let's gather her skills and arsenal. '''Naunj: '''Akko carries mainly Shiny Rod, which allows her to perform spells as her most characteristic Methamorphic Facciese. '''CF: '''This girl can transform into semi-tangible animals. Also in other animals such as a mouse, a bird, an elephant etc. She perfectly masters this spell as an evasion system for certain attacks, since it is quite dynamic and versatile '''Naunj: But not only her, in fact, she can even transform objects. CF: Wow, with that you wouldn't even have to buy a pet. 'Mob exorcises DEATH BATTLE!' Cues:(99 ) 'Pre-Battle' Naunj:All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once time for all CF:'I'ts time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!'' '''DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! ' AkkoVSMobFIGHT!.jpg|Jioto576 Akko V Mob Sprite (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede ' K.O! 'Conclusion' ' WinnerAkko.jpg|If Akko Wins WinnerMob.jpg|If Mob wins ' Who would you be rooting for? Atsuko Kagari Shigeo Kageyama Who do you want to win? Atsuko Shigeo Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Dream themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Jioto576 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles